Field
The present disclosure relates to an adaptable brush having various pieces removably coupled together and each having a length that is less than a length of the adaptable brush.
Description of the Related Art
Brushes have been around for a long time. A traditional brush has a length and a width, bristles on an underside, and a pole attached to the brush. The brush may be placed on a surface such that the bristles are in contact with the surface and “brushing” may occur when the brush is moved across the surface, causing the bristles to move any debris on the surface.
Many brushes have been designed for many purposes, such as for brushing pool decks, for brushing a floor of a home, and for polishing shoes. Some of these brushes are relatively small in size, such as the shoe brush, and some can be relatively large, such as the pool deck brush. The pool deck brush is traditionally one of the larger brushes because large pool decks can be brushed with relative ease if the pool deck brush is sufficiently large.
Due to the large size of the pool deck brushes, they may incur significant shipping cost as compared to smaller items. This is especially undesirable in the current digital age because many consumers purchase their goods online and have the goods shipped directly to their house. The additional shipping cost must be paid by at least one of the consumer or the distributor, either decreasing appeal of the purchase to the consumer or increasing distribution costs of the distributor.
Thus, it is desirable to have a brush that can be used to brush a relatively large area while having a lower shipping cost than traditional brushes.